Kiss The Girl: Harry's Idea
by LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo
Summary: After hearing how his parents first kiss went, he takes a page out of Sirius and Remus book and give his Ron and Hermione a hand....RH Sequel to Kiss the Girl.


Kiss The Girl: Harry's Idea

By Lily and Kitty

Ok I was sent an email a couple of days ago from someone saying that they loved the story Kiss the Girl, and I should do a sequel using Hermione and Ron as Harry suggested at the end of the story. And as I am not busy writing Virgin Lily anymore I though I might as well try it.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own the Characters. I do not own the Song "Kiss The Girl", it is owned by Disney©.

* * *

Ron Weasley looked over himself in the mirror and sighed as he tugged at his shirt collar in nervousness, as his so-called best friend laughed at his situation. 

"Harry I don't know what you're bloody laughing at!" Ron said in annoyance.

"Oh Ron, if you were in my situation and I in yours, you would be laughing," Harry told him with amusement in his voice.

"Shut up Harry", Ron mumbled.

Ron continued to nervously adjust his hair and clothes.

"Maybe I could call this off…" Ron whispered.

"Oh no you don't, you are going to go on this date and make Hermione see the good side of Ron", Harry replied in a serious voice.

"Why are you so bothered if I go out with Hermione?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Because you're my best friends and I want to see you happy?" Harry said with a cheesy fake smile.

"I know you're up to something, actually you and Ginny are up to something", Ron told him.

"Ginny and me?" Harry asked.

"I saw you yesterday in the corner of the room being…" Ron started.

"A couple?" Harry asked with amusement in his voice.

"Shut up Harry, right I am going to meet Hermione now," Ron took one last look at him-self in the mirror and went to walk out of the room, stopped and then turned and looked at Harry, "And don't even think about doing anything to ruin this date!"

Harry smiled as Ron walked out of the door, once Harry had heard Ron take the last step down, he jumped up and went rooting through his trunk looking for the map.

* * *

As Ron and Hermione walked around the lake there was a silence neither knew what to say to each other. 

"Did you know that the lake was built in 1022" Hermione blurted out.

Ron laughed, "I do now".

Hermione smiled at Ron and they silence came back; she sighed and looked down at her hand, dangling at her side.

Ron caught Hermione's gaze at her hand; he smiled and covered her hand with his own. Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Its really beautiful tonight," Ron stated simply.

"A perfect night for a boat ride," Hermione joked.

Ron looked at the lake and 'magically' a boat was already there, waiting for someone to use it. He smiled and led Hermione over to the boat and helped her inside the boat. He rowed out a few feet and then he let the boat float on its own accord.

"Ron?" Hermione broke the silence.

"Yes, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Why did you ask me out tonight?" She asked as a blush crept up and covered her cheeks.

"Erm…I…Well…" Ron spluttered.

"Never mind, just enjoy the view," Hermione sighed.

"I have been for the past six years," Ron whispered.

Ron looked around the lake and all of a sudden he caught a glimpse of red hair in the bushes, he blinked and it was gone. _I must be going mad, seeing red _Ron though to him-self, that's when he started to hear music. He looked around and there in the distance was Harry 'Bloody' Potter, and he was singing.

Harry:  
_Percussions  
Strings  
Wind  
Words._

Ron looked up in horror and started making hand gestures towards Harry to make him stop, after a few seconds Harry shrugged his shoulders and disappeared.  
"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Stretching!" Ron shouted.

"Ok then, no need to shout" Hermione mumbled.

"Sorry I just, you look really pretty tonight," Ron told her hopefully.

"Oh well…" Hermione blushed and looked down, "Ginny helped me".

"I'll have to thank her," Ron whispered and looked a Hermione.

After a few moments Ron heard the music again, he looked around and found Harry standing in the same place in a muggle-style evening wear.

Harry:  
_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her._

Ron couldn't believe it, he looked over at Hermione to see if she had noticed anything, luckily she hadn't he looked back at Harry and someone had joined him.

Ginny:  
_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
you wanna kiss the girl._

Harry and Ginny:  
_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too_

Ron couldn't believe it they were trying to ruin his one chance with Hermione. To get away from the sound of the music, Ron rowed to the middle of the lake.

"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione laughed.

"Nothing I just wanted more privacy," Ron smiled.

"Oh for what?" Hermione challenged him.

"To talk," Ron said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ron heard the music start up again, and his face fell and he looked past Hermione's head to see…

Neville:  
_There is one way to ask her  
it don't take a word_

Luna:  
_Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Harry James Potter was a dead man; he wasn't going to be killed by Voldermort. His best friend was going to kill him. He had got four people involved in singing, but the worse thing was they all seemed to be coming together.

_Ginny, Luna and Neville:  
Sha la la la la la _

_Harry:  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Ginny, Luna and Neville:  
Sha la la la la la _

_Neville:  
Ain't that sad?_  
_  
Luna:_  
_Ain't it a shame? _

_Harry:_  
_He gonna miss the girl _

To Ron's relief they all walked off with their heads down and shaking them in disapproval, he hoped to Merlin they didn't come back. Ron turned to Hermione and smiled.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ron asked timidly.

"Go ahead," Hermione urged Ron on.

"How do you see this date?" Ron asked quickly.

"Something I have wanted for a long time," she answered quietly.

After a few minutes Ron noticed they were heading for a secluded part of the lake, which looked **very** private.  
Ron stared at Hermione for a moment and then smiled at the blush that was taking over her already rosy red cheeks. Hermione looked away and looked at the landscape, this gave Ron the chance to look at Hermione. He noticed that she had done something different to her hair, it wasn't bushy but nor was it slick straight it was wavy and it looked stunning. The moonlight reflected off the lake and on to the side of her face making her look as if she shined, well in Ron's eyes she always had.

"Do I have something on my face?" Hermione asked bring Ron out of his trance.

"No, I was just admiring" Ron looked down and took hold of Hermione's hand again.

Hermione blushed and looked away but kept her hold on his hand. Ron was in heaven he looked at Hermione and out the corner of his eye he could see the four people he really didn't want to see.

Harry:  
_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

Ron looked around and the place had light up with candles floating around just like in the great hall, and they seemed to have stopped in the middle of the lake.

"Ron, why did you break up with Lavender?" Hermione asked all of a sudden.

"She didn't have brown bushy hair, and spent all her time doing homework," Ron said confidently.

Hermione laughed, "Well I suppose I can take that place, if you wanted."

Ron smiled; he looked around and he saw them again.

Neville and Luna:_  
Sha la la la la la _

Harry:  
_Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl _

Neville and Luna:  
_Sha la la la la la _

Ginny:_  
Don't stop now  
don't try to hide it how  
you want to kiss the girl_

Ron froze….there was no way that they could get them involved they wouldn't dare.

Remus and Prof. M:  
_Float along  
and listen to the song  
the song says kiss the girl._

Neville and Luna:  
_Sha la la la la la_

Snape (not very enthusiastically):  
_The music play  
Do what the music says, Weasley._

Ron froze all of a sudden students from all years and all houses appeared everywhere they were all humming and nodding along with the music…he looked around and he saw Malfoy, with Harry's wand to his back. He looked like he had been forced there against his own will. Ron looked at Hermione and found her looking intently into his eyes; she closed her eyes and leaned forward. _Maybe I should just go along with the music_, Ron though to him-self. He moved in and closed his eyes as well.

Malfoy (with a wand to his back):  
_You got to kiss the girl._

All Ravenclaw's:  
_You've got to kiss the girl.  
_

All Griffendor's:  
You've got to kiss the girl.

All Hufflepuff's:  
_You've got to kiss the girl  
_  
Everyone (including teachers):  
_You've got to kiss the girl._

Harry:  
**_KISS HER RON!_**

And he did, and the fireworks and shouting went off around them. It was a perfect first kiss, once they had broken apart Hermione looked around and smiled and hid her-self in Ron's shoulder as she laughed. Ron on the other hand drew out his wand and sent a spell towards Harry, which made him land in the water.

The morning after in the Teacher Lounge 

"I am so glad Weasley and Granger are finally together", Professor Sprout told the rest of the staff room.

"Yes, so am I, does anyone else remember the first time it was done with Lily and James Potter?" Remus asked.

"I remember being hexed by you and black and forced out to the lake and made to sing," Snape sneered.

"And you did it again, doesn't it make you feel special?" Remus asked.

"No, and I have you know that Potter and the Weasley girl are in detention" Snape told everyone.

"What!" "Why!" Was heard form all teachers.

"They hexed Mr. Malfoy" Snape sneered, "Now I am going to plan my next class."

"You have no sense of humour," Remus shouted out as he walked out the door.

As Snape walked down the corridor he could be humming the song "Kiss the Girl". With a skip in his step.

* * *

There you go as some of you requested. I hope you enjoy it, I tried to make it similar to the first one. 

Review Please

Kitty and Lily


End file.
